


[Fanart] Goodnight, listeners, goodnight

by wielka_mi_mecyja



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Fanart, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 19:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wielka_mi_mecyja/pseuds/wielka_mi_mecyja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sleepy cuddles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Fanart] Goodnight, listeners, goodnight

**Author's Note:**

> Really, it was just a matter of time before I tried to draw a WTNV fanart. Unfortunately, Carlos’ hair is so perfect that I do not seem to be able to draw it.

**Author's Note:**

> [on tumblr](http://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/55893227458/it-was-just-a-matter-of-time-before-i-tried-to)


End file.
